Her Cuts and Bruises
by TheSplitPersona
Summary: On a lovely summer day, Ryouta Kise had stumbled upon his new best friend - Mamori Yukijou. They have been inseparable ever since they met each other and tell each other the most endearing secrets. However, Ryouta is feeling curious when his best friends begins to act strange around him. Was she keeping a secret from her own best friend?
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first story. Well, not my first but I deleted all the rest that I attempted in doing. BUT. I will not delete this. 3 Cause, no. This one I just randomly got from the idea. It was inspired when I remembered about cuts that people did when they were depressed. ouo Here this is.**

_Genre: Angst; Romance; Friendship; Drama_

_Rating: +T for mature language, violence, odd imagery, etc._

_Summary: On a lovely summer day, Ryouta Kise had stumbled upon his new best friend - Mamori Yukijou. They have been inseparable ever since they met each other and tell each other the most endearing secrets. However, Ryouta is feeling curious when his best friends begins to act strange around him. Was she keeping a secret from her own best friend?_

_Couples: Ryouta Kise x OC _

* * *

Ryouta Kise whistled, his hands dug deep into his pockets with the sounds of jingling chimes of coins clack together. There was no better way to spend the summer day – a month away from attending his new decided high school – than to walk around the Teiko middle school grounds.

He was even surprised that the school was even open during weekends or during vacations, which meant you were free to walk around the premises, just not inside, of course.

However, nearly no one ever did come to the school for a perfect hangout. And that's what Kise found boring about this walk around the school – the rarity of bumping into someone. Besides, it was summer vacation, one month before high school would run and smack them in the face. Who would like to hang around their old school for the summer?

Apparently, _she _did.

Ryouta blinked in surprise when he noticed a hunched over figure in front of the blooming flowers that were blown by the mildly warm wind. He stepped closer towards the figure, only to figure it was a female. _I wonder if she was a student in Teiko. Wait, but that's impossible, I would know her … but she doesn't look like anyone familiar when we were still in school, _Ryouta mused.

Curiosity struck him as he peered closer.

The female was short, even though she was kneeling and hunching over the flowers.

She had a similar hair color to Murasakibara – a former teammate – a dark violet. Hell, even the length of her hair was similar. The tips of her dark violet strands brushed against her skin as she moved. Unfortunately, her eyes weren't able to be seen so easily behind her violet strands. Her complexion was fair, not too dark like Aomine Daiki – another former teammate – and not too pale like Kuroko Tetsuya – again, another teammate.

Ryouta took a step closer. "Hey." He finally spoken up.

The female was obviously startled as she jumped up with tremendous speed and reaction. Ryouta grinned, obviously showing the female that he was amused with her funny reaction.

And that was when their inseparable friendship had begun.


	2. Act One

**Oh shi- I was so surprised when I saw there was already two reviews! Haha! It barely even started, and there is already two reviews. Thanks, makes me happy people have read it already.**

_Genre: Angst; Romance; Friendship; Drama_

_Rating: T+ for mature language, violence, odd imagery, etc._

_Summary: On a lovely summer day, Ryouta Kise had stumbled upon his new best friend - Mamori Yukijou. They have been inseparable ever since they met each other and tell each other the most endearing secrets. However, Ryouta is feeling curious when his best friends begins to act strange around him. Was she keeping a secret from her own best friend?_

_Couples: Ryouta Kise x OC_

* * *

"Mamo-cchi, good morning!"

She was a small and petite female with shoulder length dark violet hair stood in front of the gates of Kaijo High with a cellphone in grasp. Her cobalt blue orbs lifted to notice the familiar face of a certain –famous- blonde. She pursed her thin lips into a straight line as she flipped her phone closed and inserted into a small fitting pocket. She straightened her posture, standing straight as she paused for the male to forward.

Ryouta Kise was smiling brighter than ever, maybe because that he was now a high school student proceeding a fresh first year. "Mamo-cchi, so quiet, are you not excited to be here?" Ryouta chuckled, a hand patting the shorter female's hair and ruffling the violet locks.

Mamori Yukijou narrowed her eyes and allowed the male to unsettle her hair.

This was the boy she hung out with since June 18th, since the first day they encountered each other in the premises of Teiko. She was almost too embarrassed to exchange words with the upbeat male since the two had found each other by mere coincidence.

And besides, the guy was a famous model _and _basketball player, she didn't think she had a chance to befriend him. But she was proved wrong when a simple conversation led them to exchanging phone numbers and sharing their addresses, Mamori and Ryouta managed to get along nicely to where they became best friends over the summer.

And now they stood together in front of the gates of their new high school that Ryouta insisted the female to attend with him – which she hopelessly agreed to.

"I'm excited." She murmured quietly, she really was. However, she had a lack of experience to express her happiness so casually, so it was difficult to read her current emotion.

"You should act like it, Mamo-cchi." Ryouta grinned, his arm falling back to his side.

"You know I'm not very good in expressing myself …" Mamori muttered, her small hand patting her hair and bringing her rustled strands to its original position. "I can't express myself like you can, Ryouta …"

Ryouta merely frowned and cocked his head to the side enough to where his shorter golden strands brushed his clothed shoulder. He certainly did not like that phrase coming from the quiet and down to earth female. He can't say – however – that he hadn't heard this before.

Almost immediately though, his frowned faltered and he resumed to smiling once more, his hand playfully knocking her shoulder, "Oh, come on, Mamo-cchi, stop being so depressing already. It's the first day of a new semester of a new school!" he whined, his smile still reaching his brown irises.

Mamori felt the corners of her lips slowly escalate to the point where they barely reached a small smile. "You're right … I'm sorry, Ryouta, let's go inside …" she concluded, Ryouta merely grinned and agreed to her offer and pranced alongside the small female into the incoming horde of students that advanced towards the large high school.

* * *

Mamori constantly ignored the presence of incoming fans that launched themselves towards the beaming male beside her.

Of course, during the last month, she grown to get used to the attention that Ryouta received for he _was _a famous model. With no hesitation, girls would throw themselves at his feet even with just the bat of his lashes or just chatter about the new and automatic popular male within the premises of the Kaijo halls. Some conversations even included the description of herself, for people were curious.

It wasn't a too bad of a discussion, actually, why would a famous guy like _him _be alongside of a quiet and unnoticed girl like _her_? Mamori didn't dare to speak up against it since it was also a question to her too.

Why _exactly _did Ryouta Kise – a famous model like himself – approach and hang out with a girl like her whom just was hunched over a patch of cute flowers?

Why _exactly _had Ryouta Kise turn down some days of work over vacation just to hang out with the violet headed female?

Why _exactly _did Ryouta Kise ever-so-playfully request for Mamori to attend his basketball games and cheer for him when he had a whole mob of fans he could tell that to?

Why _exactly _did she even choose to agree and attend the same school as him?

Yes, even questions like that mattered to the violet haired female.

Ryouta Kise possessed the attributes, qualities and beauty of a Greek god.

Since he was a model, he was born with such a pretty face. He had golden blonde hair that brighter than the sunlight itself, attracting much attention for girls to run their hands through it. His eyes were a shiny gold that reflected with optimistic glee. His complexion was fair of a peachy color. His smile was shiny from the addition of his well taken care of teeth. Also, he was exceedingly tall, which was partially the reason why he stood out so much.

Addition to his beautiful appearance, he obtained a carefree, upbeat and flamboyant personality (which Mamori figured he inherited from his mother). Mamori also noticed quite well that Ryouta had the fancy to attempt and befriend gloomy and distant people within school and in the city – example, herself. However, as carefree as he is off-court, he can be very determined, serious, and well-focused while playing basketball. He is surprisingly perceptive, though it may be because his strength is his copying and memorizing skills – otherwise his visual comprehension.

On the other hand, Mamori Yukijou possessed the attributes, qualities and beauty of an average girl. Even if she was the distant cousin of one of Ryouta's former teammates – Murasakibara Atsushi – she wasn't well known.

Her hair was a dark violet that brushed briefly against her clothed shoulders – before, it was extended almost past her waist but she decided to trim it due to the weather. Her eyes were an almost depressing shade of cobalt blue, almost the color of sunrise. Her complexion was rather fair, probably near the equivalent of Ryouta's. Since she didn't smile so much, it was rather hard to tell how her smile appeared like - but Ryouta complimented her smile once, saying she looked adorable. And … her height contrasted greatly, for she was only five foot nine.

Personality-wise, she wasn't too interesting in either.

Ryouta described her as a gloomy, blunt and quiet girl but had a fun side to. Under all that silence, she was incredibly intelligent which would compete with one of Ryouta's other former teammates – Seijuro Akashi. However, she had a bad habit to speak her mind too much and offend some people. Oh, yes, she did have a hard time expressing her happiness and can do only as a small smile or eye sparkle due to that bad habit (Ryouta is still trying to push that happy side out of her currently). Ryouta also stated that she was an inspirational person whom said the most encouraging or advising statements (which she found unbelievable and gawked at).

If you compared that to each other and saw the compatibility, it wasn't the best clash against each other.

"Mamocchi, don't leave me behind!"

Mamori eye rolled and paused and prolonged her walk until the blonde could catch up beside her. He was panting as if he was running from a stampede of girls, or maybe he was. She slowly turned her head to look at the exhausted blonde and raised an eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

Ryouta gawked, "Did you not see me being crowded with girls around me?"

"Oh, I saw," she muttered, "You barely have been inside for 5 minutes but you still have the nerve to attract girls in my presence. You are certainly the worst."

Fake tears rapidly ran down the male's cheeks, "Mamocchi is so mean, just like Kurokocchi!" Mamori smiled slightly as she watched the male's dramatic side.

It was fun to watch him, however, no matter how large their differences were, she believed that they had the chance for a long relationship of friendship. But at a particular thought that came to mind, the small smile faltered and was suppressed with a frown.

He noticed this, though.

"Mamocchi? Did I offend you?" his tone suddenly gotten concerned. _How stupid are you, Ryouta?! Of course you offended her, she takes these things quite seriously, if you haven't forgotten! _

"Of course not, how can I be offended when you say that about me about all the time?" Mamori questioned, her question quite accurate since Ryouta does say that she was rather mean since she had the habit of throwing insults at him occasionally. Ryouta's eyebrows pinched forward as Mamori begun to walk forward once more.

The male trotted forward to follow the girl. As he trailed behind, his golden eyes had caught the odd sight of the female gripping her right wrist tightly.


	3. Act Two

**I'm getting a little self-conscious about this story already- I was brain dead when I wrote this, so this is just full of mindless bullshit. I'm sorry, I'll write a better chapter tomorrow hopefully. Tomorrow is Friday! Yipee!**

_Genre: Angst; Romance; Friendship; Drama_

_Rating: T+ for mature language, violence, odd imagery, etc._

_Summary: On a lovely summer day, Ryouta Kise had stumbled upon his new best friend - Mamori Yukijou. They have been inseparable ever since they met each other and tell each other the most endearing secrets. However, Ryouta is feeling curious when his best friends begins to act strange around him. Was she keeping a secret from her own best friend?_

_Couples: Ryouta Kise x OC_

* * *

Ryouta wasn't sure if his eyes were failing him or it was just his mind going weird again.

Anyhow, Ryouta attempted to come across the bundles of students that were mindlessly chattering with their friends and such. Ryouta groaned as he watched his best friend walk and at the same time – be pushed by the amount of students heading her way. Usually, she would come and wait for him, but this time, she walked on.

"Mamocchi is so mean … leaving me behind like this …" Ryouta wailed, knowing the female was beyond following and decided to whirl the other way. At least he could get a gist of what Kaijo appeared like, and maybe be able to walk around to find the basketball captain leader – if there was one anyways. But, the most Ryouta wanted was to explore the premises with his friend.

It was almost too soon that the bell had rung, the echo billowing through the open spaces of the halls and ending constant chattering.

The voices around the halls had been interrupted with the rhythm of clacks of shoes. Ryouta sighed, realizing he had no time until lunch to explore the classrooms or at least the outside. His mind wandered back to what he saw before he turned away, his best friend gripping her wrist so tightly.

Was she hurt? He didn't think so. If she was, he would have noticed unless she hurt herself at home than by being beside him. Did she have a pain in her wrist? Nah, she would have said so.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things." He convinced himself, saying it into thin air as he walked around in unfamiliar walls.

* * *

Mamori was sure she felt the eyes of the model etch into her back as she clutched her wrist tightly, moving through the halls swiftly. She didn't mind that he didn't try and come to her side. She sighed softly into the air, and stopped mid-step in the halls.

She gently removed her grasp from her wrist and lifted it up to her sight. The fabric of her new uniform felt unfamiliar as it brushed her skin and hugged the inner flesh. It was a little outsized for the female as she wore it. Mamori could even feel the thin air swiftly pass her thighs due to the oversized uniform.

But she didn't mind, like most girls, big shirts felt comfortable to wear to her.

Although she liked the new designed article of clothing wrapped around her small body, it actually brought a wave of memories to topple on her. Like the first day Ryouta had bought her a summer dress for a brief fitting for another "model" –

_"Mamocchi, is this cute?" Ryouta perked up, his hand thrusting with a hanger and a sundress in his clutches, and displaying his suggestion._

_Mamori's cobalt blue eyes lifted from a dreamy daze and gazed at the featured article of clothing in her line of sight. She blinked at the foreign colors that were all mixed together. Even so, it was quite pretty to look at. _

_The sundress was small. There was small and adjustable straps for lank shoulders. It was about long enough to reach under the knees. The colors of white and purple blended against each other nicely towards the bottom of what seemed to look like a purple ocean. For a cute fit, there hung an azure laced ribbon on both sides of the dress._

_Her cobalt eyes elevated to meet with gorgeous golden ones._

_"Try it on, Mamocchi, I think it'd look beautiful on you!"_

_"Isn't this for one of the models in your department, why me?" Mamori's blunt and deadpan tone took chorus. Ryouta snickered and lowered the hanger that hung the adorable dress down to his waistline. "You were kidding, weren't you? You just want me to wear a dress."_

_"Come on, Mamocchi, its summer!" Ryouta wailed and gestured towards her clothes, "Don't you get heated in that jacket all day?"_

_"It's a sweatshirt." Mamori corrected._

_"Who cares, come on! Try it on!" _

_It was a struggle for the female to try and NOT be clothed in what Ryouta suggested. It ended up in a series of bicker, argues, and soon a little of violence was initiated. However, in the end, Mamori snatched the dress and ran to the dressing room and swiftly stripping off her clothes, replacing them with the dress. Reluctantly, she forwarded out of the room with a little of suspicion._

_Ryouta was grinning as he watched her. "See? What did I tell you, Mamocchi?"_

_The feel of silk was odd as it smoothly brushed and hugged her thin waist and hips. Mamori felt too overly exposed with her shoulders bare and there for plain touch. Her knees shivered from the bareness as well, feeling suddenly chilly around her ankles and feet._

_"I don't like it."_

Mamori huffed at that thought, feeling oddly warm about that thought. She narrowed her cobalt eyes that held no current emotion other than irritation. However, she focused in time for her ears to pick up the echo of the Kaijo school bell. "Ah …" was her only reaction to the delightful yet bothering chime that hung within the air.

Students suddenly started to bustle and run to their classrooms. Mamori only did the most reasonable thing to do, get out her schedule and examine the contents, and go out to search for her new classroom.

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio did not know how to approach the girl he saw from the other end of the hall.

Kasamatsu was apparently a third year in Kaijo, meaning he knew where everything was within the whole high school. He clearly wasn't afraid to approach any first year and tour them around or at least show them where their first classroom was. But this one …

… This one was a _girl_. Of course, there was nothing wrong with girls, Kasamatsu knew. But it was himself that got him in trouble with them. He had a lack of experience of talking with them and often froze up or gotten flushed while having a refreshing talk with them.

But he tried to acknowledge the fact that this one was clearly a first year.

He noticed with his wide, electric blue eyes that the violet headed female stared at the overhead signs of various classrooms. Her black converse squeaked against the marble floor, indicating she was appearing closer towards him. Kasamatsu was already freaking out.

Words to call out to the female clung and bubbled in his throat. He felt as if he was choking.

Not even a second after, he felt cold eyes bore onto his being. He was red, he swore he was. Shit. "Are you alright, mister? You seem to be almost dying there." Her voice was cool and almost toneless.

Kasamatsu choked on his laugh and averted his eyes, "I-I'm alright … ye … yeah …"

The girl still stood fixed in her spot, staring at Kasamatsu with an indescribable expression. "I'm Mamori Yukijou, it is nice to meet you. It may seem obvious but I am a first year."

"I … I noticed. Kasamatsu … Yu … Yukio …" he stammered, gosh, he was probably being regarded as an idiot at the moment. "I'm a thi …third year, and … and the basketball team cap … captain."

"Oh, Ryouta will probably like you then."

Kasamatsu was about to let out a confused 'eh' before his eyes witnessed her hand gripping her wrist, just like Ryouta had saw her. As much as he wanted to bring it up, the second bell had rung and the third year awkwardly offered to show her to her first class – which coincidentally, they shared together, even if their years were different.


	4. Act Three

**Hullo! Back from le school! :D**

_Genre: Angst; Romance; Friendship; Drama_

_Rating: T+ for mature language, violence, odd imagery, etc._

_Summary: On a lovely summer day, Ryouta Kise had stumbled upon his new best friend - Mamori Yukijou. They have been inseparable ever since they met each other and tell each other the most endearing secrets. However, Ryouta is feeling curious when his best friends begins to act strange around him. Was she keeping a secret from her own best friend?_

_Couples: Ryouta Kise x OC_

* * *

Luckily, Ryouta had appeared in class before the second bell had rung - but felt disappointed that Mamori didn't share the same first class. He felt uncomfortable to sit down beside a fangirl that would constantly look at him, as if he didn't notice. If Mamori was at his side, her gloomy aura would melt away the crowd in seconds.

However, she wasn't here, so she couldn't do anything.

Even without having to try, his ears heard the whispers and gossips that was about him. Ryouta rolled his eyes, staring out the window with a dazed look, ignoring all mere whispers that came to his range of hearing.

_"Isn't that Ryouta Kise? He's so hot ...!"_

_"Isn't that the famous Ryouta Kise? He looks more awesome in reality!"_

_"I never thought that I would be able to be in the same class as THE Ryouta Kise!"_

_"Ryouta is so hot ... those lashes ...!"_

_"I wonder if he is going to be on the basketball team!"_

Won't they shut up already?

Ryouta avoided the need to shut the students up, but instead, he merely flashed them a smile. Plenty of the girls squeaked or blushed when they realized his attention was directed towards them. One even squealed out loud - receiving plenty of looks. Ryouta just chuckled and resumed his dream gazing out the window.

Currently, he could imagine his battling against all the Generation of Miracles members, battling every one of them in basketball. And he would win - not that it would come true. But at least he imagined them, seeing their happy and enjoying faces of the summer sunlight beaming against their faces. And there would be Mamori, leaning on a nearby tree and watching them, the smallest hints of smiles as she observed the six friends fight, playfully argue, and play basketball.

That was actually one of his fantasies, but he knew it wouldn't come true any time soon.

"Ryouta Kise?"

"Eh?"

"Say 'here.'"

Ryouta flushed a small hint of scarlet and muttered the word, 'here,' when he realized that the teacher had appeared with his board and had proceeded to do attendance without the male knowing. Quite embarrassing. Some classmates snickered or smiled at the male that just embarrassed himself in his place.

For a millisecond, he imagined Mamori sitting in one of those seats, smiling at his stupidity. At the same time, her smile did not reach her eyes.

* * *

Kasamatsu tried to dismiss that there was actually a girl walking beside him - late, to class. He hasn't been really late for class unless he had a reason, but this was different. He wouldn't know how to tell his teacher about this, because he had no excuse. If he did decide to tell the teacher that he was showing the female to her class - which they shared - there was a possibility that the teacher would rage.

And raging teachers wasn't the prettiest nor best thought.

But oh well, right.

Ever since Kasamatsu found her in the hall, they hadn't spoken a word or made any necessary contact due to the fact that it was too awkward to say anything. Maybe it was time to start a conversation before they made it to the class - which was about ... I don't know, one more floor up. And maybe it was okay to ask why she was gripping her wrist when he saw her.

He cleared his throat, "He ... hey ... I have a question ..."

Mamori did not say anything for him to recognize that she was all ears for whatever he had to say, but he continued on. "I .. I saw you gripping your ... your wrist as ... as if it hurt ... b ... by any cha ... chance ... you did ... didn't hurt yourself did ... did you?"

And he remained sounding like an idiot till this minute. Mamori didn't reply for a full five minutes, as if she let his question hang in the air. Kasamatsu was about to sigh and say, 'nevermind,' since he realized he was interfering with her privacy. However, she interrupted with a clear of her throat and answered:

"No, I'm alright. It's just quite sore, so I was massaging it."

He was amazed at how cool and toneless she sounded, as if there is was nothing underneath it. But for a little, he recognized a spark of uneasiness from the stoic voice.

"Thank you for your concern, Kasamatsu-senpai."

_SHE CALLED ME SENPAI. _

Kasamatsu felt his cheeks heat up for a moment as he thought about it, and repeating that scene from the top of his head. No, he wasn't attracted, it just has been a while since a girl had referred to him as that.

While the male thought about it, he did not notice Mamori's cobalt eyes eased on the male beside him, and examining his figure. No, she wasn't being perverted, she just tried to memorize his looks unless Mamori gotten lost again and needed assistance from him.

He wasn't all that tall, to be honest, he was barely one inch taller than her. Dark black hair with thick eyebrows that seemed nearly shaved off at the ends and wide electric blue eyes. Odd features. She imagined his number in a basketball uniform and raised her eyebrows inquiringly as she imagined the image within her mind.

Out loud, the female mused, "Yes, Ryouta will like you."

"What? Who ... Who's Ryouta ...?"

"He's my best friend. He's also a basketball player, like you." Mamori explained briefly, "If you are the captain of the basketball club, chances are that he will come to you to join."

"Ryouta ... Kise ...? As ... As in the _Generation of Miracles_ ...?"

"That is the one."

And after that, Mamori did not say much after as they ventured the halls until they reached the needed classroom. Before they entered the room, Mamori closed her eyes for a split second and soon, memories spilled over mind.

_"Mamo-chin, what's those thin lines on your wrists?"_

_Atsushi Murasakibara grazed his finger along the thin salmon color lines that were put on the smaller girl's wrists. They were merely nine years old, but Atsushi obviously had the height to be mistaken as a twelve year old. Mamori Yukijou did not look up at Atsushi from her short novel that was parched on the small desk in front of her. Atsushi stared - his lazy eyes upon the thin lines on her wrist. _

_"Did the doctor do that to you?"_

_"No."_

_"Auntie and uncle?"_

_"No."_

_"Yourself?"_

_Mamori did not answer again, but flipped the page of the novel. Atsushi pursed his lips and laid back on the desk behind him, not daring to press any forward, due to the fact that he respected his cousin's privacy. But he couldn't help but get inwardly worried, his lazy violet eyes examining the small scars on the nine year old's wrist._

_There, they sat in the middle of an empty classroom. The sun was close to setting, but neither of the two had any reasons to exit. Their parents weren't there to pick them up, so why bother to stand outside? _

_"Has auntie and uncle seen those lines on your wrist?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you planning to show them?"_

_"That would be stupid, no."_

_"Then why do you do it?"_

_No answer this time._

_It was okay. Atsushi didn't plan to say anything else after that question. Besides, what else was there else to say? If he said anything, his cousin was sure to get annoyed by the unneeded attention. However, he didn't notice that Mamori was relieved that someone she could trust had found out about those ugly battle scars on her wrist. _

_Inwardly, she wished she hadn't done this to herself. She knew she had to stop. It was already draining her blood, and it was bound to kill her one day. Mamori swore she would stop by next week, and by then, she had to cloth herself fully. Even if it meant it to be terribly warm, she had to wear a jacket, wristbands, long sleeved shirts, she had to do anything to make sure no one was there to find out about her little secret._

_And to keep that little secret ridden from the world, she had cease from exposing it._

Mamori unconsciously felt her left hand reach to pull the sleeve on her right over the base of her hands and gripping it ever so tightly, feeling her nails dig through the cloth and to her skin. Opening her eyes again, she found herself in her new classroom with Ryouta no where to be found.

For once, she felt relief wash over her.

_Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show._*****

* * *

***"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show." - This is actually from the movie, Frozen. It's a quote what Elsa and her father exchanged about her frozen ice ability. :)**


	5. Act Four

**Some are wondering why I'm referring to Ryota as 'Ryota.' Yes, his last name is actually Kise. In Japan – where I live in – they introduce their last names first before their first names. And since he's been introduced as 'Kise Ryota,' his official name is 'Ryota Kise.' Oh, yeah, I'm going to spell his name as Ryota now. ._.**

_Genre: Angst; Romance; Friendship; Drama_

_Rating: +T for mature language, violence, odd imagery, etc._

_Summary: On a lovely summer day, Ryouta Kise had stumbled upon his new best friend - Mamori Yukijou. They have been inseparable ever since they met each other and tell each other the most endearing secrets. However, Ryouta is feeling curious when his best friends begins to act strange around him. Was she keeping a secret from her own best friend?_

_Couples: Ryouta Kise x OC_

* * *

The first two classes (for about 3 hours) that passed time rather quickly was boring and idle. Mamori spent majority of her attention, gazing out the window or around the classroom. It did not look too different from Teiko's classrooms, maybe it was just the amount of seating within the small classroom or where the blackboard was positioned – minor details like that. Mamori pursed her eyes, dark cobalt eyes narrowing as she anticipated for lunch hour.

On the other hand, Ryota consistently tapped his foot against the tiled flooring. He was growing impatient for the bell to ring for he was expecting to run into Mamori in the cafeteria. He softly groaned, his eyebrows pinching together in frustration. Maybe even his aura reflected on what he felt, for some students that surrounded him noticed the tense silence from the blonde.

Of course, they didn't want to meddle and sustained themselves into their work.

As for Ryota … he continued to tap his foot repeatedly, just waiting for the last minute to tick for 11:05. The lunch hour was just a minute away!

But small realization hit him, he did not even _know _where the cafeteria was at. He would have to ask someone that has been here for far longer than he has to know where. However, he lacked the urge to and murmured inaudible words under his breath (_I don't want to ask someone where the cafeteria is …_)

It was more of lack of experience in conversing with others due to the fact that he had only spoken with the Teiko basketball members and Mamori Yukijou. He hadn't any other experience in speaking with anyone other than those people. Then what was he to do?

This vigorous thinking had made him more urgent, resulting in his foot violently tapping against the tile floor. Much to his teacher's kindness, she swiftly came to him and instructed him for him to stop. Ryota reluctantly ceased his tapping, much to the teacher's approval and returned back to her work.

And the moment she was about to return to her desk, the bell had rung. Ryota shot from his seat and dashed out towards the halls. Some girls swooned and murmured, "Ryota is so fast ..!" or "I wonder why he's running away, maybe to hide from his fan girls?"

No. He had the desire to spot his best friend within the cafeteria.

* * *

Mamori took a glimpse at the exiting people towards both front and back door. However, she did not join them to head to the lunch room. She merely surveyed the students that ushered out the door, leaving Mamori the remaining student within the class. She did not mind the loneliness, though.

Although, she could hear the wailing voice of Ryota's ringing inside her skull. She could hear him whining at the end of the day that he wanted to see her and why he didn't see her at the cafeteria. Her lips curled at those thoughts, but did not feel entirely happy with them either. Mamori did not enjoy the thought of leaving her best friend behind this time, not like all the other times she did so.

_"Mamocchi, why won't you wait for me?" Ryota wailed, trying to speed up with the stoic female that advanced onto the sidewalk outside her apartment complex. Mamori merely ignored Ryota, continuing to stroll, occasionally she would speed up her pace from time to time. She enjoyed the fact that Ryota took effort to follow her or at least come to her side. And whenever he managed to keep up …_

_… She felt worth it. _

"Yukijou."

Mamori's eyes fluttered at the sudden call from behind. Her gaze ceased from the ground in vivid daydreaming to the familiar figure of Kasamatsu Yukio at the doorway. He was staring at her, his face still the same flushed pink, however, Mamori seemed to notice that he called for her without stuttering.

"You're … you're not going to eat lunch …?" Kasamatsu choked out. It seemed like he practiced even when it was just merely 3 hours ago he was stuttering like a fool. Mamori's thin eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"No, I don't eat lunch at school. Usually, lunch food is disgusting, so I refuse to eat it." Mamori bluntly explained. Kasamatsu's thick eyebrows furrowed at what she said. Certainly, he was about to contradict with her statement, but to her amusement, he just opened his mouth but closed it up again. "But, Ryota might be asking others where the cafeteria is … I'd hate to leave him in a cafeteria with no one to kick him."

"How … how good is … Ryota Kise?"

"He's better than you. But he gets too cocky with his visual comprehension, maybe, you could keep him in his limits in case he goes too far when he joins the basketball club." Mamori cooed, her tone dripping with light amusement. Much to Kasamatsu's surprise, she pulled her figure up to the point she was standing on her two feet.

Her cobalt eyes blinked a few times as she focused her gaze against the wall then back to Kasamatsu.

"Hopefully you can direct me to where the cafeteria is, Kasamatsu-senpai? I would not like to see Ryota in any trouble with the females."

Kasamatsu drew in his breath, his gaze wavering. Sometimes, Mamori would notice the tension in his shoulders when he breathed or that he glanced at the tiled ground. Hopefully, he wasn't forcing himself in speaking to her.

But in the politest, but still wavering voice he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Ryota had appeared inside the cafeteria due to the help of some female students, his expression bright. He expected his Mamori to be within the area of the cafeteria room, but to his dismay, she was nowhere to be found. He grumbled in protest at his worthless search for the cafeteria. His efforts were pointless. Why did he even bother to show up inside the cafeteria anyways?

He felt the piercing gazes of countless male and female students. Almost immediately, girls squealed at the sights of him. The blonde groaned at the high pitch echo of every squeal that resounded inside the cafeteria. He felt his large hands come to his ears for protection.

Ryota attempted to stroll past the crowd of girls that decided to gather around him as if he was some statue monument. He briefly waved his hand in dismissal, wanting the girls' attentions to be averted elsewhere. His attempt was futile though, he knew. All he could do was wait for the squealing to die down or at least have the next class start.

Oh, but it felt as if it was forever until the screaming died down in a sudden motion.

Ryota lifted his heavy gaze in confusion of why the squealing had suddenly ceased.

Now, he knew why. There stood at the front double doors stood a familiar petite girl. Her dark cobalt eyes narrowed harshly at the obnoxious sight of squealing fans that gathered around him. Ryota's golden eyes sparkled as he gasped happily, calling out and waving a free hand, "MAMOCCHI!"

Mamori seemed to flinch at the abrupt call of name and turned her head towards the nearly gleaming odd ball in the middle of gathered girls. She raised a hand and waved in acknowledgement.

Ryota was nearly startled when he realized that Mamori came – due to the fact that she wasn't here for the first five minutes. But he didn't need to ask when he hopped out of his seat and ran over to hug her. However, Mamori, instinctively, put her hands up in defense to block his unsuccessful attempt to hug her. "Mamocchi, let me hug you …! I haven't seen you for half of the day, why don't you let me-?!"

Almost as if it was animal sense, Ryota's golden eyes focused on the male behind Mamori. His orbs narrowed at the sight of him, and concluded his attempt to hug. He stood straight. "Mamocchi, who is that …?"

He gestured sharply towards Kasamatsu Yukio, his finger almost accusing. "You haven't replaced me already, have you? It's only been 3 months of our friendship!"

"Of course not, you retard." Mamori deadpanned, her scorned comment flowing in the air as if it was a usual phrase. The fans that remained in the room gasped in astonishment at the choice of words. "He's Kasamatsu Yukio, he's a third year. He's also the basketball team captain."

Kasamatsu cranked his neck to be able to look at Ryota in the eye. Somehow, between them, Mamori felt the large insecurity and silent arguments run between them. Ryota stared, identified Kasamatsu's figure and memorized his features. To be honest, it did weird him out to see him with such appearance. He did not expect the captain of Kaijo to be this … short, yet fierce.

The air hung with a shallow uneasiness – maybe even the girls behind them where Ryota formerly sat stared in awe at the sudden tension. Nobody interfered with it though.

"So you're Ryota Kise, huh?"

His tone from 3 hours ago had completely changed, his tone serious and fierce as his expression. Mamori was impressed at his firm tone. Kasamatsu Yukio emerged into a whole different prospect of a person. Or … maybe it was just more an experience with the male race.

A sudden change in tone for Ryota, "Hello, I'm Ryota Kise! I am Mamocchi's best friend, and I am the copycat of Teiko Middle School! Well, you already know that I'm better than you, so why don't you just let me be in the basketball club?"

More silence.

But the most sudden thing had happened that Ryota had not been expecting from Kasamatsu Yukio.

He kicked him.


End file.
